Wish You Were Here
by LexzieRulz
Summary: There's always that lingering person in his mind. Love and Guilt describe his feelings for her perfectly.  One shot.


_ A.N- So this is just a short JeremyxAnna one shot. Since they were my first pairing that I loved on the show. Then RosexDamon. But whoah, both girls died. I clearly have bad luck when choosing favorite characters lol. This shouldn't really be considered a JerxAnna romantic fic because it's more of him just thinking of her. Since well she was mentioned like once in the season and that gets me mad. She was a huge part last season for Jeremy and Damon (humanity side showing, yaaa). Anna is awesome and she better be back like they promised in flashbacks._

_Disclaimer-I do not own Vampire Diairies or its characters. If I did, many things would be different._

_**All things in bold and italic text or song lyrics to 'Wish you were here' by Avril Lavigne. I don't own those either.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'll be fine," Bonnie whispered in his ear before giving him a gentle kiss. He looked down at their intertwined fingers. He felt hers slip from his as she made her way over to his bed. She began reading through Emily's Spell book. Elena, Stefan, and Damon were downstairs talking with Katherine. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his sketch book. He stared at the cover momentarily before opening it. He slowly flipped through the pages. He could tell when he stopped and started again after his parents deaths. They went from moderately well to downright pitiful attempts at art. He stopped short as he reached a page that sent heartache running through him. He didn't know how long he stared at the page but it must have been awhile since Bonnie looked up and eyed him suspiciously. "Jeremy?"

"Ya?" he turned to face her.

"Are you alright?" He smiled, though probably not very convincing.

"Never better." If she had doubts about the statement she didn't speak up, just continued looking for the spell she needed. He didn't know how it happened. How they strangely found comfort with each other. How they moved from 'my-best-friend's-little-brother' to whatever they were now. Not that he minded, he did like her. He really did. Though, 'like' can only get you so far in a relationship. He wondered if he would ever feel the heart-racing feeling with her. When he couldn't find words to describe how her felt because there was just too much say. _That_ feeling, he wondered if he would ever feel _again_. That's why he didn't want to look down at the page before him.

"Can I see?" Bonnie asked quietly, "I never really got to see your work before." She walked over to the desk.

"Uh, sure," he replied. She looked over his shoulder.

"It's really good. She looks sort of familiar. Who is she?" Jeremy swallowed the lump that built deep in his throat. He looked down at the page and ran his finger across.

"Anna."

"Oh," Bonnie stopped short. She had lost all words she was planning to say. She heard from Elena everything that had happened to Anna and how Jeremy wanted to change after he found out. To stop the pain. She didn't want to bring things up that might upset him. "It's amazing," she smiled as best she could but the look in his eyes made it hard. Jeremy looked like he was spaced out; lost in another land. "I think I'm getting closer to what we need to find." She changed the subject unsubtly. He looked at her gratefully and nodded.

"That's good; I don't think we have much time." She quickly started flipping pages in the spell book. Jeremy grabbed pencil and began shading the parts that needed to be shaded. He never got to finish the picture completely. There was so much that was going on. He couldn't help but feel horrible as he darkened the veins under her eyes. It was different than it was with Vicki. Vicki liked him for what he gave her. Anna liked him for him. Sure, she had planned to feed him to her mother. That changed though, she genuinely cared for him. She did and he let her down. He couldn't deny that he felt partially responsible for her death. She came back to warn him about the tomb vampires and he couldn't save. Not from his _own_ family. There were so many words unsaid between them, so much more to be explored. He didn't run away with her because he was scared and naïve. If it had been now though, he was wiser and bolder, he would have gone with her. She opened him up to the Supernatural world, the world he was now fighting in. He never told her that he loved her. He never could. He felt water fill up in his eyes as he thought back to their first meeting, to the kiss in the woods, to when they took her away from him; snatched her from his arms. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I need a drink. Want something?" Bonnie looked up and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm good." She watched as he carefully put the art book back in the drawer and lock it, throwing the key down.

**-O-**

He was at the top of the stairs and he could hear the group downstairs arguing.

"You are _working_ with John? John Gilbert?" Damon spat out.

"Yes," Katherine snarled back.

"You tried to kill the guy, why would you be working with him?" Stefan asked more calmly then his brother.

"He is a useful asset to me," Katherine spoke overly kind, "Besides. That was for disobeying me."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked with a hint of acid in her voice.

"He didn't follow my correct instructions. So he had to be punished."

"That's not what I meant." Elena growled.

"I know," Katherine snapped, "Why would I tell you? It's in the past, forget it. I have. Besides, thinking about it just wastes time." Jeremy couldn't see her but he could hear her voice lower as she finished the last part.

"You obviously haven't." Damon stated. Jeremy lowered himself so he could see the group.

"Would you shut up?" Katherine smirked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Elena asked.

"I needed his help. Besides, if you didn't come back I would have." She stared down her doppelganger. "No more questions. We need to get this Klaus situation planned out." Jeremy walked in and everyone stopped to look at him.

"I'm just getting a drink." He stated as he opened the fridge. Katherine strolled over to Stefan.

"You know how you felt when _Lexi_ died?" she growled her name. Stefan just nodded. "That's how I felt. That's why John had to be punished. He needs to learn." Stefan contemplated it in his mind for a moment. He then realized it was Pearl. John was almost killed because of Pearl. Katherine's only friend. Jeremy grabbed a pop and began to leave when Elena called him.

"Jer? Be sure to help Bonnie. Oh, and ask her to come down for a moment." He nodded and made his way upstairs. He paused before he opened his door. _**You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. **_He couldn't turn the handle. Memories raced through his brain. He wished Anna was here, he could talk openly with her. He closed his eyes and pushed open the door. He scrambled for the key on the floor and he quickly opened the drawer and pulled out the artbook. He ripped out Anna's picture and placed it on the table top_**. No, I don't wanna let it go. I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let it go. **_If only he could tell her that now. He would never let go of what they had because she gave him so much. She taught him so much, she made him grow as a person. He would forever owe her that much. If he could do it over, he would. Though there was no point in going back now, he could always remember. He looked at Bonnie who looked confused as she stared at him. Then it hit him. He never did talk to his uncle about what happened on Founder's Day. He took off his ring and set it on the desk.

"Be right back. Oh, Elena wants you." He called to Bonnie as he strode out his bedroom. He was going to go have a _talk_ with his uncle. About _everything_. This time, he doesn't give a shit what happens between them. _**What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A.N- So yep. Not my best work but I really wanted to write something for Jer during this season and something for Anna because she has not been forgotten lol._

_Thoughts?_


End file.
